


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by solarmau



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Slow Burn, does hurt/comfort also count fanfic experts help me out, the gc had a vision i simply manifested it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarmau/pseuds/solarmau
Summary: glimmer and catra play seven minutes in heaven idk what do you want me to say man just read it im not paid to write summaries
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> should i start leaving notes on my posts instead of dropping these like a grenade and dipping or

The closet wasn’t big enough for one person, let alone two. She couldn’t stretch her arms out without bumping into the walls. They already moved out all of the shoes and coats before the game started, now they were sitting in an empty room the size of a dog kennel. The spider hanging from a cobweb in the upper corner was the only third party between them. Was it even alive? Catra hoped not, she didn’t want any witnesses.

She didn’t know why she even agreed to play this game when she knew it was going to be awkward when she was chosen to get in the closet with someone. She only said she’d do it so she wouldn’t look like a wimp watching everyone else play. She had good luck up until now. They’d spin a bottle twice to decide who has to sit in the closet, and each time it missed her. There were a few close calls, but she was in the clear up until now.

When the bottle landed on her and Glimmer, she assumed they’d just laugh it off and move on. There was no way she was going to be trapped in a tiny cobweb-covered closet with her for seven entire minutes. She assumed Glimmer would have the common sense to just keep sitting down and just not get up, it wasn’t like they were going to drag them in there. Instead, she stood up and started walking towards the closet. Her desire to not look like a quitter was just as strong as Catra’s, but she probably wasn’t as happy about this as she was. 

The moment the door closed behind them, they silently agreed that they were just going to sit there and wait the seven minutes out. They probably wasted a good minute just silently trying to comfortably sit inside of this tiny space. They could stand, that is if they wanted to bump their head against the ceiling or if they wanted to sweep the spiderwebs with their hair. They both had the idea to just sit backs pressed against each other.

They could feel each other’s pulse through the back of their clothes. Catra kept putting her hand in her pocket, expecting to find her phone in there. Glimmer’s leg was bouncing, which caused Catra to vibrate slightly from the motion. Catra told herself she’d just ignore it until the time passed, but it was starting to get annoying. 

“Can you stop that?” She hissed, pulling her hair over her shoulder so it would stop touching Glimmer’s back. 

Glimmer did stop, but Catra’s tone caused her to get annoyed. “Can you stop tickling my legs with your tail?” She countered as she gave it a harsh shove away from her.

“I’m not—” Catra pinned her ears and tried to maneuver her tail away from her. It snaked its way behind Glimmer’s back and around Catra’s ankles. It was bent kind of awkwardly, but she could ignore it. “Happy now?”

“Better, I guess.” Glimmer mumbled. She looked around for something to entertain herself. “Smells weird in here.” She commented, to which Catra didn’t owe her a response.

Catra’s ears twitched at the sound of movement outside of the door, someone tip-toeing around on the balls of their feet in an attempt to be sneaky. “Someone’s out there,” She observed. Whoever was outside heard that their cover was blown and they took a step back.

“Is it Adora?”

“How would I know?”

Glimmer started snickering behind her. “She looked  _ so _ mad when she saw me get up.”

Catra’s tail bristled and thumped against the floor. She moved her head away from Glimmer so she wouldn’t feel her skin growing hot. “Why would she be jealous? She doesn’t like me.”

“I literally said neither of those things.”

“You literally did.”

She gave a shrug. “Maybe I implied it.”

Catra grumbled and her tail fluffed up more. “I’m going to kill you before the seven minutes are up.”

“No you won’t,” She countered in confidence. She let out a huff and glanced at her wrist, like there was supposed to be a watch there. “How much longer do we have?”

“I don’t know, I don’t have my phone.”

“So we’re just going to sit here doing nothing?”

“I would  _ love _ that.”

Glimmer groaned and gave her a hard shove with the back of her shoulders. Catra probably liked sitting in absolute silence like a weirdo, but she didn’t. “How about you say a secret about yourself, I say one, and we don’t tell anybody once we leave.”

“Alright,” Catra shrugged. “I don’t like mangos.”

Glimmer blinked. She was surprised at how quickly Catra agreed to their quick dumb game, only to be underwhelmed by what she followed with. “That’s not… that isn’t really—”

Catra reached behind her and gave Glimmer a tap. “Your turn, Sparkles.”

“No, give a  _ good _ one.”

“You should have been specific,” She nudged her again. “Go before I get bored.”

“Okay,  _ fine _ .” She paused. “Wait, you don’t like mangos? How can you not like mangos?”

“Can you just go?” 

The only reason why Glimmer even suggested this idea was because she was nosy and wanted to hear what Catra had to say. She hoped the lack of an audience would prompt her to be more open. Of course she was going to try and find a loophole out of not actually spilling any dirt, she should have thought ahead of her. It didn’t matter, Catra wasn’t the type to spill secrets behind people’s back. She probably wouldn’t care enough about what she was going to say, if she was even paying attention. She didn’t have anyone she’d tell either. 

She was sitting there making small noises to herself as she tried to decide if telling her this was a good idea. It was tempting to just air her laundry and get it off her chest. She didn’t know what good it’d do in the end. She could just say something stupid right back at her and not give her anything personal, that was probably easier and smarter.

But there was a weight on her chest that only grew heavier, and now was the only time that she’d probably get in a while to lift it. Fine, she was going to say it. But she was going to be vague to lessen the blow. Catra wasn’t a detective, clearly. Otherwise, she would have picked up why Glimmer’s pulse was racing so fast and why she was shuffling around anxiously. Did she know and she just wasn’t saying anything? God, she hoped that wasn’t the case.

“I…  _ used _ to like someone. Used to.” Glimmer drew her syllables out like she was taking as long as possible to get to the point. It was hard to say that, it felt like she was pushing a boulder uphill. Though she felt less pressure in her chest once she finally got that sentence out. She let out a sigh like the very act of speaking was laborious. Then again, it was also kind of hard to breathe in here. 

“I thought they were cute or whatever,” She continued. “But my friend—Okay, I’m calling them Person B. So Person B said that Person A—”

“Wait, who is who?” Catra stopped her.

“Person A is the person I liked, Person B is our friend.”

“Can’t you just tell me their names so I don’t get confused?”

“No,” Glimmer said firmly. She wasn’t sure if she was even going to get through this before the seven minutes were up, so she just kept the rest simple. “Anyway, my friend started liking the person that I  _ also _ liked, so I just sort of backed off. I didn’t… I didn’t want to make either of them upset with me.”

“Why’d you say you’d call them Person A and Person B if you weren’t going to commit?” 

Glimmer buried her face in her hands to muffle her groan of frustration. She had no idea how to read her. Did she see through her very poor attempt to be vague and secretive, and was making jokes to distract herself? She had to, there was no way she didn’t figure it out. Why did she think this was a good idea?

“So Person A… no, Person B likes A…” Oh no. She was starting to think into it more. “I don’t get it, why should you have to back off just because your friend likes Person B? I mean A, whatever. Did they ask them out already?”

“No, they just told me that they liked them.”

“Ok, so…” Catra paused to try and think. If Glimmer was quiet enough, she could hear the gears in her brain turning. “I mean, like, if you asked out Person A first then they shouldn’t be mad. Like, they can’t get mad if they didn’t have the balls to ask them out first.”

“Why would I do that?” Glimmer turned her torso around to face her better. “If your friend tells you they like someone, you can’t just steal their crush from them.”

“So if  _ they _ ask  _ them _ out first, then they’re stealing  _ your _ crush. So how’s that fair to you?” 

That was a fair point that Glimmer wasn’t quick enough to think of a good rebuttal for. “Is that what you’d do?”

“I guess?” Catra said, her voice cracking with uncertainty. “I mean, if I really cared about them, yeah. If it was a dumb, short crush I probably wouldn’t care that much about it. But, I mean… yeah?” 

Glimmer took a moment to pause. Was that what she was supposed to do? Catra said it like it was so easy, like that action wouldn’t have any sort of consequences worth dwelling over. But Glimmer couldn’t bring herself to do that. It still felt selfish to her. 

“Of course  _ you’d _ do that,” She muttered. “But I’m not a bad friend.”

Catra scoffed. “So I am?” 

Glimmer couldn’t tell if she was angry or just kidding with the way she spoke. She assumed that Catra was just being sarcastic. She didn’t see why she’d get upset over something like this.

“I mean,  _ I  _ would at least feel a little guilty about stealing my friend’s crush.” Glimmer gave her a playful nudge, but she didn’t return the affection. 

“You keep saying that. It isn’t stealing.” Catra said, brows narrowed. “You can’t, like, steal a person. If your friend was too chicken to ask them out, that’s on them, not you. I don’t know how that makes me a bad friend.”

Glimmer frowned. “Catra, I was just joking.”

“Were you?” Her ears pinned back against her head as she turned around sharply.

“Why do you always jump to conclusions?” Glimmer shot back, propping up her knee to raise herself higher than Catra. “God, I wasn’t being serious.”

“I’m not doing this,” Catra stood up quickly, almost bumping her head against the low ceiling, and turned to the door. She rigorously turned the knob and pushed, but the door wasn’t budging. She felt something heavy in front of the door, like a large bin. She punched the door when she heard laughing and snarled. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“They put something in front of the door,” Catra pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down before plopping onto the floor. Her tail kept thumping with irritation in what little space she had to do so.

Glimmer snickered and leaned back against the wall. “See? That’s just what you do, I guess. You just turn and walk away whenever things get  _ slightly _ the way you don’t want.”

“Oh, like you have the moral high ground.” She let out a heavy exhale through her mouth. She didn’t have the energy to stay angry anymore, even though she wanted to. “Is that… is that what makes me a bad friend?”

Glimmer’s gaze softened and she felt a twinge of guilt gnawing at her heart. “I was just…” She rubbed the back of her neck and turned her gaze down to her lap. “I didn’t mean it, Catra. I was messing with you. I think you’re a good friend.”

Catra looked up wide-eyed, her gaze filled with genuine surprise at that last part. “You think so?”

“I won’t lie to you about that,” Glimmer reached out and touched her hand to assert her point. She flinched slightly before settling. She was partially hoping that Catra would pull away, but she didn’t. She was glad she didn’t. She just looked down, surprised by the gesture but welcoming of it. 

Catra kept opening and closing her mouth like she knew she was supposed to say something, but didn’t know what the right words she was supposed to stitch together. Glimmer spoke up before she could, to her relief.

“So if, hypothetically, I  _ did _ ask you out, you don’t think Adora would care?” She said that sentence quickly like she didn’t want Catra to even hear it in the first place.

“Why would you…?”

Catra paused and her brows furrowed, looking like she was trying to solve a math equation in her head. Her face went through about ten different emotions, including ones that didn’t have a name, before her eyes shot wide with realization. She looked at Glimmer, and her flustered look confirmed her suspicions.

“ _...Oh. _ ” Was all that she had the sense to say. She let her tail thump against the ground, hoping that it would drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She could feel Glimmer’s own pulse through the hand that was still holding hers. She was still holding her hand. She’s still doing that.

Catra thought back to the story that she told, and the pieces started to fit into the puzzle. So Person B… wait, how did it go? Person A was Catra, and Person B had to be Adora. Who else would it be? Wait, Adora liked her? Glimmer  _ also _ likes her?  _ Why _ ? At the same time? No, Glimmer said ‘used to’, so she doesn’t like her anymore? What the hell, why not? Wait, how long ago was this? Did Glimmer mean she liked her when they were kids, or last week? What was even happening right now?

Glimmer’s giggle snapped her out of the daze she didn’t even realize that she found herself in. “You look so goofy right now!”

Catra grumbled and brought her knees up to her face. “You’re one to talk…!”

“Your ears are doing the airplane thing.” Glimmer said as she batted at her large black ears that were laying flat. Catra grumbled and swatted her hand away as her face got hotter.

They both just sort of sat there in silence. What else was there to say? There probably was a lot, but neither of them had the sense to articulate an intelligent sentence. They weren’t looking each other in the eyes. Their eyes briefly met for a moment and the two looked away quickly in silent panic.

The fur on Catra’s tail started to smooth out. “How much time do you think is left?”

Glimmer forgot that there was a timer. Did all of that happen in just seven minutes? “Probably one or two, I think.”

A gentle purr vibrated in her chest. “I don’t feel like talking anymore.”

Glimmer didn’t expect Catra to kiss her anymore than Catra did. For a moment they stood there with warm lips brushing against one another, not doing anything as they processed what was happening. Catra’s muscles were tensed beneath her, whereas Glimmer was almost shaking. Catra pressed her forehead to hers and purred softly to steady her nerves.

Glimmer took Catra in her lips this time, a bit more confident now. The stiffness in their motions settled after a few more heartbeats, though they still moved slow. A gentle warmth settled in Catra’s body allowing her muscles to relax and lose tension. A hand cupped Catra’s cheek and another found its way on the small of Glimmer’s back. 

Catra found comfort in feeling another beating heart against her own. She didn’t flinch when Glimmer slowly got bolder with her, she welcomed it. She could feel Glimmer holding back against her, taking a step further with extreme caution like a wrong move would make Catra recoil from the embrace.

In an act of cruelty by the universe, the alarm on Bow’s phone outside went off. The noise startled the both of them and they drew back, muscles bunching as they both went into slight panic. Catra closed her eyes and let out an annoyed groan. She marinated in Glimmer’s warmth for a moment longer before she decided to pull away from her.

“Fun’s over, right?” Glimmer offered a smile, but couldn’t keep eye contact. Her face wrinkled up with a cringe as Catra cracked her joints as they had become stiff from the awkward position they were sitting in.

Catra groaned and stood up, feeling blood returning to her legs. “Guess so,” She mumbled. 

Now the feeling of awkwardness came back as she reached out to the door. How were they going to spend the rest of the night with their friends when they couldn’t take their minds off of what happened? Do they talk about it after the party was over, or do they just act like nothing happened and resumed as normal? Glimmer looked at Catra with a gaze that told her she was asking the same questions, but Catra wasn’t the person to go to for answers.

“Did you guys move the thing in front of the door?” Catra shouted in an attempt to avoid thinking about that too much. They could worry about that later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her night with her friends.

“Yeah,” Adora answered. “Open the door.”

Catra put her hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. It jiggled in her grip, but remained firm in place. She pushed and pulled hard and gave it a good kick for good measure. Catra banged on the door and was answered with confused murmurs. “Not funny, open the door!”

“Door’s open, just open it.” Bow answered with a puzzled tone.

“Um.. what’s wrong?” Glimmer asked. Catra stepped out of the way to let her have an attempt.

Catra hit the wall with her forehead. “The doorknob is jammed.”


End file.
